


[Podfic] Truth Inside Your Eyes

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Confrontations, Hair-pulling, Half-Sibling Incest, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and Fingolfin confront each other in a less public location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truth Inside Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Inside Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896073) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Truth Inside Your Eyes  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Fingolfin  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:06:40, mp3  
**Warnings:** Incest  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e4r9g659p58e99a/Truth_Inside_Your_Eyes.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> In which it becomes obvious that I have a Fëanor/Fingolfin problem. I CAN QUIT ANY TIME I WANT, I SWEAR.
> 
> Thanks as always to amyfortuna! :)


End file.
